What's Your Game?
by JereduLevenin
Summary: Oneshot speculative GhiraLink. Link is unsure of the Demon's motives, for all that Ghirahim seems to be telling the truth. What could the dethroned Demon Lord possibly want from him?


Okay, okay. I finally broke down and took up the pen not to draw, but to WRITE. In fact, this is the first fanfic I've written in several years. I like to think that I've improved some.

Still trying to figure out my own interpretation of GhiraLink, but here's an unbeta'd, unedited attempt… mostly because I'm scared I'll talk myself out of posting it if I go back and reread it now.

Fluffy. OH YEAH, SPOILERS. Like, if you haven't beaten the game, don't say I didn't warn you.

Oh, and I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. That privilege goes to Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Link's Loftwing crooned gently as he patted the massive beak, finally done checking the bird over for injuries after the haphazard landing on the Surface. He stiffened as he felt lips brush against the nape of his neck, having not heard anyone approach him from behind.<p>

"You fawn over that bird far too much... and need I remind you that I dislike being ignored?" the sword spirit purred. Ghirahim moved closer until his breath was hot against Link's ear, his chest flush against the green tunic. He wrapped his arms around the hero, heedless of Link's discomfort.

Link bit his lip, trying to calm himself before he did something violent out of habit. Skewering the spirit would hardly be the heroic thing to do, especially when Ghirahim hadn't given him an excuse to kill him this time. He didn't exactly trust the pale demon, however mixed up his emotions seemed to be on the subject. He WANTED to believe the Spirit's words. He really did. It was just hard to reconcile that with what the bastard had done to Zelda before.

"While I am grateful that you released me from my Master, Link, I find your attitude to be increasingly aggravating." The fingers against his chest curled and dug into the tunic almost painfully before relaxing again. "I am TRYING to keep my temper, but you're making it hard to be civil when all you do is give me the cold shoulder."

Goddesses, Ghirahim actually sounded INSULTED that Link had not accepted his advances. But then, Link was still trying to figure out what Ghirahim wanted from him. Surely the demon had an ulterior motive, regardless of Link's own feelings on the matter… which he wasn't even sure he himself understood entirely. Because while his mind screamed at him to get away, his body urged him to lean closer. His heart fluttered, torn as always. He was almost used to the feeling these days. Since there was no escaping Ghirahim when there was nothing else to distract the dethroned Lord, he tried to put up with the enamored Spirit until Zelda returned. She would help him figure this out.

A sharp nip to his ear pulled him abruptly out of his thoughts. "Stop ignoring me! If this is how you're going to treat me, I don't see why I should help you with your petty little… project." If it could be called helping…

Link sighed, steadying himself with one hand against his Loftwing's beak as he reached down to stop one of Ghirahim's restlessly wandering hands from slipping too far south. He was completely unprepared when the crimson bird decided to take the initiative and shove him backwards, sending them both tumbling into the thick grass. Not even Ghirahim could stop himself from an undignified landing; he was as surprised as Link.

"…You're poking me," Link finally mumbled as he sat up, stating the obvious as his mind wrapped itself around this turn of events. Ghirahim scoffed and reached up with one hand, tugging him back down.

"Of course I am! I'm getting impatient, too. For all your doubts, your bird doesn't seem to object."

Link sighed with resignation, trying not to enjoy the way it felt to lie there in the arms of his enemy. Well, his one-time enemy. Who claimed that it was all a ploy to obtain his freedom. Link was almost ready to forgive the Spirit, but not until he had spoken with Zelda about the whole thing.

"Of course he won't. My Loftwing senses how I feel, not your impure intentions. He doesn't know what you've done," Link explained sourly, refusing to squirm and give Ghirahim the satisfaction of knowing how much he was affecting him.

The hands on his chest froze. "Oh?" Came the smug reply, and Link knew he was caught.

"How you feel," Ghirahim drawled, "by which you are admitting that you DO feel something?"

That he could be so careless! Link's mouth snapped shut, and he trembled with fury and something he couldn't identify, but it felt like anticipation. He didn't dignify that with a response, instead trying to rise as though he had not just been snuggling in the arms of a demon. The arms locked around him were as steel, unyielding.

"Oh no, no, no," Ghirahim chuckled. "You're not going anywhere until you sort this out," he murmured with obvious delight, unaware that Link had spent the past several days trying to do exactly that. Link noted with dismay that his hat must have fallen off earlier, as the demon's lips brushed once more against the nape of his neck. No, Ghirahim had not changed in the slightest. He was enjoying Link's discomfort every bit as much as he had before.

With a groan, Link gave up his struggles and reached instead for his hat, smacking it irritably against a hand that had wandered dangerously far down yet again. Link knew he'd already lost, but Ghirahim didn't have to know that yet. The hand retreated to a spot above his belt. He could still try to settle this on his own terms, darn it!

"Loosen up a bit," Link growled. To his surprise, Ghirahim complied. He took the opportunity to roll off into the grass. Before Ghirahim could protest, he shifted over so that he could pin the sword spirit down. Ghirahim just smirked.

"The fire in your eyes is so fierce, Link. Surely you cannot want to kill me even now?"

Link cut straight to the point. "What do you want from me? I am not a toy for you to play with."

Ghirahim just smiled. For the first time, Link noted that the expression held no malice. "I think you know as well as I that I could not hope to possess you. You are an equal. I want nothing from you. What I want IS you. Is that so hard to understand?"

No, it wasn't. Link searched the demon's strange eyes, and finally found his answers. With a grin, he leaned down and finally closed the distance between them.


End file.
